My Regulus
by JudithVB
Summary: Regulus. My Regulus. He had hurt me more than everyone and anything else combined. But I still loved him. Oneshot. Regulus/OC


The ivory moon was shining down from the dark sky, its dim rays hauntingly beautiful. The sky was starless around the full moon, as if they wanted it to be the center of attention. It did deserve it, after all, in all of its glory.

I stood beside the frozen Black Lake, the wind whipping my chocolate brown hair around me as I watched for him impatiently. My toes were starting to numb from the wintery weather and the snow was leaking through my scuffed up shoes, which were barely held together by a thread.

Despite my aggrivation towards it, I had to admit the snow was sublime. It reflected the moonlight like billions of tiny diamonds shining.

My throat was choked up as my eyes wandered to a lone figure, tall and lanky, coming towards me from the large castle that stood in the distance, elegant n a medieval way. I tried to prepare myself for what I knew was coming.

"Elle."

His voice was colder than the ice surrounding me. I stiffened instantly as he came to a halt several feet away from me. His raven hair draped around his slim face, emphasizing his dark eyes and pale skin. He towered over me by a good foot or so. Around his neck, he wore a green and silver scarf; the colors of Slytherin.

"Hey, Regulus," I said as gently as I could. "Why'd you call me here?"

His face was strict and passive. His eyes held resentment and hatred, but I couldn't tell if it was towards me or not. He stood a still as stone, searching for an answer. "I needed to talk to you."

"Why all the formalities?" I whispered, taking a step forward.

He retracted a little.

"We're not strangers, Reg."

"We would have been better off, never becoming aquainted," he hissed.

I felt a stinging pain in my chest, like my very heart was being ripped into pieces by this situation. "Why? What is it that you couldn't say to me in the castle, or in front of your friends? Why did you call me here? This very spot?"

Just eight months ago, Regulus and I had shared our first kiss here, by the banks of the Black Lake. It had been like nothing I'd ever felt before: a fiery passion, heated and fueled by our uncontrolled feelings for each other. Our forbidden feelings. A pure-blooded Black and a blood traitor, Elle St. Jerome ? Nobody had suspected anything, until this Christmas when his parents found out.

"Because this is where it began. And this is where it's going to end."

I looked down at my shoes, wringing my hands anxiously. They were trembling, and I knew it wasn't because of the chilly air. My knees felt like dissolving into nothing. I wished that the ground would swallow me up, so I wouldn't have to deal with this.

Anything but this.

"What... what are you saying?" I stumbled over my words.

"We can't see each other anymore," he told me with finality. "You're a disgrace to everything my family has ever believed in. It was be disrespectful, scandalous, and humiliating to my family's honor if we continued this relationship."

I inhaled deeply, trying to block out the meaning of his words. "You don't mean that."

He looked at me with an empty expression. "I meant every word I said. Was I not clear enough?"

"Why?" I breathed, so quiet that I was surprised he heard me. My voice held all of the supressed emotions I was feeling: anger, denial, heart break, pain, and so many more. Even I found it chilling. "Why are you doing this? Don't you love me, Regulus?"

"I can't love you," he said frigidly, his tone brittle. The way he held himself was arrogant and bitter. There was not one sign of anguish or regret. Not one glimpse of hope. "I don't love you."

"All that time we spent together," I whispered. "All of those words we said... were they empty? Did they mean nothing to you?"

"You are nothing to me, Elle," he spat. "I should go now."

"I don't believe you," I said, my voice rising. "I don't believe anything you just said. Did your family pressure you into doing this?"

"My family," he told me through gritted teeth. "Has never coerced me to do anything. I do everything in my free will."

"Rubbish," I flared, taking a few steps toward him, pointing to his chest. "Regulus, I know your love for me is buried in you. I know you care about me, like you've said so many times before. I love you, Regulus!"

He swatted my hand away. "You're so naive, Elle. You're head is full of childish wishes and thoughts."

"No. It's full of truths," I said quietly. "I'm not a fool, Regulus, and don't you mistake me for one."

"You're acting like one right now," he retorted spitefully.

"You're acting like a heartless git," I told him. "Like one of them!"

He snorted. "What a disgrace. I'm leaving."

"Regulus!" I reached out for his hand but he yanked it away.

"Don't touch me, blood traitor!" he roared and I fell backwards, into the snow. "You filthy, insolent girl! Stay away from me!" And he stormed away, leaving behind tracks that ruined the beauty and splendor of the snow.

The weight of everything fell on me like a boulder: hard and heavy. Tears leaked out of my eyes as the severity of the situation cut into me slowly, the pain becoming unbearable. My heart hadn't just been broken, but shattered and stomped on and then burned into nothing.

Wetness soaked into my clothes, but I didn't care. The icy conditions started to numb the excruciating pain, far worse than any pain I'd ever felt before.

Regulus. My Regulus. He had hurt me more than everyone and anything else combined.

But I still loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not sure where this came from... but sometimes I find writing a tragedy can be somewhat refreshing. Tell me what you think in a review. **


End file.
